


focus on me

by bbyunnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, and now she's kinda in their inner circle and it's really sweet, depending if I do a part two to this, from hitch's perspective she can see how much they love each other, mentions of springlestein, potential smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/pseuds/bbyunnie
Summary: hitch is in need of condiments that are out of reach because she's vertically challenged. connie? nooot so much. requested by mlino08 and anonie on tumblr.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Connie Springer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt has been a long time coming. might make a part two with the spice if y'all are up for that, so I upped the rating just in case. 🦋 enjoy.

“seriously?” she huffs as she stretches on her toes, struggling to access the condiments above the stove. “whoever’s _bright_ idea it was to put the condiments where anyone under five foot five can’t reach it is a -”

 _“genius_ ‘cause no one lives here that’s under six feet?” 

hitch visibly reddens, arms folded across her chest. sinking back in defeat on the bare heels of her feet, she turns with her tongue in jaw to face a very gangly connie springer, who stares back at her evenly with a smirk on his boyish features. whether she’s blushing from embarrassment or the way he’s looking at her is up for debate. “you must not wanna eat,” she sneers.

he laughs and it shakes his whole body. she hates that he’s right. connie’s growth spurt literally hit him outta nowhere two years ago and all of a sudden he was appealing to more and more women. sasha thinks these women are shallow, expressing her distaste on several occasions about how they wouldn’t even give him a second glance before. hitch thinks it’s his newfound confidence that makes him attractive; before, he would tread with uncertainty. trip over his shoelaces, try too hard and yelp as his elbow would slip off of whatever he was supporting it against. his pick-up lines were atrocious, _jesus._

nowadays, it takes no effort for him to get a girl. he’s learned how to sweet talk you, to get you comfortable. he’ll listen to you and remember something you said two weeks before. he’ll be your friend for the longest because he’s played the long game _before_. sure, he’s had hookups here and there, but it’s all the same prerequisite. it’s only a matter of time before you take your clothes off.

not that his roommate and best friend at that, jean kirschstein, is any better, standing at almost 6’3 now. hitch isn’t blind. it’s annoying how fine that man is. 

“just tell me whatcha need, _shortstack_.”

connie’s just... _connie_. the more hitch has gotten to know him, the more she picks up on the little things he does that she likes and has grown to love. like the whole _laugh with your entire body_ thing. or how loyal he is to the people he loves. he’ll drop anything and everything to just _be_ there, like that one time when jean’s mama was hospitalized and he left in the middle of his shift to meet up with hitch in the emergency room. when he hugs someone smaller than him, he’ll bend at the waist, embracing gently around the torso. with hitch and sasha specifically, his arms will cross the other around the waist. he waits until everybody has their food until he eats; sasha waits for no one. jean starts off with his vegetables, always. hitch pushes her peas around her plate with her fork.

“I thought I was shortcake?”

he’s got nicknames for everyone, too. some are inside jokes, others just come up at the whim; one time he called sasha _sasha baby_ and it stuck.

“huh.” he leans back, and she can just _feel_ him starting pointedly at her ass now. “you’re right about that _cake_.”

“shut _up.”_ swatting his chest. “can you focus for once? please?”

holding his hands up, palms out. “hey, you’re the one putting it out there. I’m just showing my appreciation.”

if it were anyone else, she’d have a nut shot ready, brewing at the bottom of her foot. but because it’s _connie_ , and because she’s _hitch_ , and because they have that kind of relationship, she arches her back and her butt goes _pop!_ with her hands on the counter by the sink, she switches her weight to her right leg, angling the opposing one, and shoots him a look over her shoulder. “you like that?”

“I could take a picture right now.” index and thumbs meeting together to form an air square. he could also do some other things involving her and those bright teal shorts being down her ankles, but he stops mid thought before it can take him somewhere dangerous.

her apparent vanity gets the best of her for a second. “- wait, really? like _I can post this on instagram_ good?”

he stammers, “w - yeah, yeah!” then his phone is out and she’s already got the next pose in mind in her head. _“ooh.”_ when she turns around, leaning her back against the counter. pushing her cropped top a little higher, elongating her toned torso. “oh, that’s nice.” tilting her head. opposite hand poised in her straight hair. connie’s getting down on the floor to get the perfect shots, twisting his own body in peculiar positioning. one in particular, along with his commentary, “I can see the caption now. _dinner time,”_ in his quote unquote _hitch voice_ makes her giggle and it’s a candid. he reminds himself to save that one. “look who needs to focus _now_.” a pause. “what were we doing again?”

“you were being a babe and getting the condiments down for me since you assholes think about nobody but yourselves.” still in model mode, yet her tone is far from malice, she knows the truth is the exact opposite. she’s just bitter because she’s the shortest one visiting tonight. and he knows it.

“you still haven’t told me what you need.” teasing.

“garlic powder. italian.” pose. “pepper.” pose. “salt.”

“what are we having tonight?”

“spaghetti.”

“oh shit...” dragging it out, taking the opportunity he has to really admire her. “I love your spaghetti.”

“I know you do.”

yeah. if _spaghetti_ was roughly translated to her _body_.

“oi, oi, oi. are you two _done_?”

jean’s deep, sleep driven voice makes them both start; hitch coughing and standing straight and connie scrambling to his feet. “oh, uh, hey man! did you fall asleep or somethin’?”

“yeah. waiting on _someone_ to start dinner. you’re in my way.” this is directed at hitch, who makes a face at him but steps aside anyway so he could get to the fridge. “if I had known you two’d be flirting this whole time, I would’ve made my own goddamn plans.” _sprrt!_ goes the can of pepsi.

“someone didn’t sleep well,” hitch chides. connie decides now would be a good time to start getting those condiments down, back facing them both as heat rises to his cheeks.

“how long have you been here?” at hitch. then, suddenly offended, “we’re not doing steaks?” 

“sorry, man. she just showed up.”

“and you let her in?”

“hey!”

jean’s phone vibrates in his sweats and he fishes it out. he and hitch give each other identical looks of displeasure before he answers in a softer tone, “hey, babydoll.”

 _babydoll?_ hitch mouths. _who in the fuck?_

they make eye contact and he’s smug and it’s annoying. “not doing much. I just got up.” jean chuckles. “yeah?” his conversation steers him out of the kitchen, but hitch picks up the rest on jean’s end. “are you alone? how ‘bout I come over and make us dinner? nah, I haven’t eaten yet. connie’s got, uh... _company_.” his bedroom door shuts.

“guess it’s gonna be just you and me tonight, huh?” connie’s voice breaks her trance, doing little to hide his excitement.

“guess so.”

“don’t sound so excited.”

“huh? of course I’m excited. that he’s leaving.”

he frowns. “right.”

“and, um,” she steps into his personal space, hands grabbing ahold of the hem of his hoodie, surprising him. “we can have some time to ourselves?”

it’s all fun and games until she’s walking her fingers up his chest.

“a nice dinner...maybe a movie…hang out?”

he swallows, casting a quick look over her shoulder. jean could come out any second. but on the other hand, it can take him forever to get dressed. and then do his hair. and then become dissatisfied with what he’s wearing and change again. rinse and repeat. “yeah?”

if they’re lucky.

“yeah.” she bites her lip.

remember the whole relationship thing? yeah, they’ve got a special one. one that doesn’t even have a name. one that involves each and every intimacy there is without a title attached to whatever they are.

he’s not looking into her eyes anymore. “what movie?” 

he’s getting excited again. but this excitement has his blood going places.

she shakes her head, attention elsewhere. without taking her eyes away from his, she grabs his hand and coaxes it behind her back; down and down until he’s under her shorts and grasping soft, bare skin. “doesn’t matter.”

correction: instant excitement.

“hitch?” barely a whisper.

“yeah?” she whispers back.

“we’re not alone yet.”

“and?”

his eyes darken. _“oh?”_

**Author's Note:**

> who can guess who jean is dating?
> 
> adding him to this prompt just came so naturally. jean and connie being roommates is such a chaotic concept and I'm obsessed! jean and hitch are always Children when they interact, but they have their moments, too. 
> 
> please leave your thoughts below! I'd love to hear them.


End file.
